New Kid in Elmore
by Ilovecarrie89
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction. I will have a shout out to ArkLightFire77(ALF) because im useing his caracters Endo and Kira. Im also put into this story as a bear. I wont tell you any more about the story. Enjoy! -ilovecarrie89 (Tim)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

**Hey people, my name is Tim, and i love fanfictions of the Amazing World of Gumball.I also like the show, a lot...anyways, this is a where me, a bear in this story, moves into Elmore. I include ArkLightFire77's character Endo.(i love your stories ALF!)and Kira, another character he made up. Anyways, enjoy.(ALF your cool.)**

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Gumball wakes up at the sound of his alarm clock. So does Endo, Gumballs cousin, and Darwin, Gumballs adopted Brother.

"Alright, its Saturday!" Gumball says happily.

"Horray!" Darwin hollers.

Endo nods with a smile on his face,"Alright chaps, what should we do?"

Suddenly, they hear beeping, but not from the alarm clock, more like from a truck. The three start to look out the bedroom window. They see a moving truck. Then a family of bears.

"Cool!" says Darwin seeing people move into the house," lets go talk to them!"

"Not yet Darwin,"Endo says,"lets let them get settled in."

"Okay," Darwin says with a frown on his face.

The three then notice that the mail box says 'Jones' on it.

"Hmmm so they're the Jones's I guess,"Gumball says figuratively.

Suddenly, some one yells out to them,"Breakfast is ready!"

The boys then walk down the stairs to see that everyone else was awake. Kira and Lexy were both giggling at Gumball.

"What's so funny?"Gumball asks.

"Check your hair, Gumball," Endo says to Gumball.

Gumball then looks into Endo's shades to look at himself, because they were reflective. Then Gumball sees it...his hair looked like Trunks's hair(from Dragon Ball Z). Gumball quickly fixes it to his normal do.

Everyone starts eating breakfast, then suddenly, someone starts knocking on the door.

**All right, a cliffhanger. Who's knocking on the door? Anyways, I'll probably make another chapter tomorrow...see ya!**


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO

**Sup guys! Me again! This is chapter two! I would love to thank ArcLight Fire77 and Lexboss again for letting me use their OCs for my story. Also I have my own OC! He/She will be revealed in this chapter...also there might be more in the later chapters...anyways, hope you guys like this chapter. :) (Also, there's a surprise OC coming! I will think the person at the end of the chapter to not spoil the surprise...)**

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Nicole walks over to the door and opens it. At the door was a family of bears. There was a black bear, who was the dad, and a purple bear, who was the mom. Then there was two boys. One who was totally purple, the older brother(he takes more after his mom)and the other was purple AND black(takes equally after both parents)

"Why hello," Nicole says kindly.

"Morning," says the purple mother bear,"as you know were the new neighbors."

"Oh? Well can you introduce me to your family?" Nicole asks nicely.

"Okay; I'm Margaret, that's my husband Johnson, and those are my two boys Tim(me :) ) and Joshua." Margaret informs.

"Nice to meet you," Nicole says,"how about we hang out for a while,huh?"

"Okay!" says Tim excitedly.

The bear family agrees to stay and hang out. Then it happens. Gumball, Lexy, Darwin, Kira, and Endo see it. They see Tim fully. They all drop their jaws...they think that Tim was pretty cool looking...(BUT NOT AS COOL AS ENDO!)Tim was sort of muscular, wore a blood red shirt that had A7X(Avenged Sevenfold) symbol on it. His eyes were a ghostly white and he had blue jean shorts on(REGULAR, NOT BOOTY SHORTS)

"How old are you?" Gumball thinks out loud.

"I'm 13...no big deal..." Tim says.

The older sibling, Joshua, just sat on the couch, not saying a word...

"What's up with him?" Darwin asks in curiosity.

"Oh nothing...he's just somewhat a downer," Tim replies.

"So...ummm...wanna go outside, you know walk and talk?"Tim asks shyly,"I mean only just to know each other more..."

"Sure," Darwin says...

"Okay, why not?" Lexy replies getting some water for everyone.

"Okay, but I'm going to call Carrie first," Gumball says.

"Who's that?" Tim asks

"She's my ghost girlfriend," Gumball replies...

"Okay, so you must be the lady's man huh?" Tim asks with a slight grin.

"Well you could say that," Gumball says with a smile.

"I can go for it," Endo says getting up from sitting down.

"I'm in!" Kira says excitedly.

Then they all slip out to the side walk...

(OUTSIDE)

"Okay, Carrie should be here any second," Gumball says.

*SMACK CRACK*(I'm not sure what the sound of teleportation sounds like)

Suddenly, Carrie was right in front of Gumball, then she hugs him tightly.

"Hey Gumball," Darwin says a little scared,"is there a mirror right over there or is that a clone?"

Gumball looks where Darwin is pointing...then he sees her...

"C-Candice?" Gumball says stuttering.

"Is that you Gumball?" the blue cat says...

**That's the end of chapter two! AND that blue cat(Candice Watterson) was made by CandiceWatterson! Thanks Candice for telling me about Candice and asking me to add her. I don't know what else to say but thanks Candice. I hope you guys liked my second chapter, and follow CandiceWatterson and me and ArcLight Fire77 and Lexboss! **


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

**Guess what...I'm posting two chapters in one day! I would love to thank ArcLight Fire77, Lexboss, and CandiceWatterson for letting me use their OC's. Anyways, on the end of the previous chapter, Gumball saw someone important, Candice Watterson...Now lets get to whats happening next shall we...**

"Gumball!" Candice screams happily.

"Candice!" Gumball yells back.

The two go into a hug that lasts two minutes...

"Oh it's been so many years..." Gumball says as they hug.

"I missed you big brother!" Candice says.

"I missed you too Candy!"Gumball says.

Then they start to notice everyone else. Everyone looked surprised...except for Lexi who was smiling because she was happy to see her little sister.

AWKWARD SILENCE

Lexy then brakes the silence."Candy!" Lexi screams and she and Candy start to hug...

After all that hugging. They all notice Penny calling Carries name.

"UGH, why!" Carrie says annoyed.

"I'll take care of this," Gumball says marching over to Penny, about to tell her off.

Suddenly, Candy stops Gumball.

"What's going on here?" Candy asked.

"Penny's just coming here to-" Gumball gets interrupted by Penny

"Tell you both I'm sorry." Penny finishes Gumball's sentence.

"Wait, what, really?" Gumball says stuttering.

"Yeah...Gumball, Carrie...I'm sorry." Penny says surprisingly sorry...

"Okay..." Gumball and Carrie both say.

"Wait, is that...Candy!" Penny says in surprise...

Then Candy and Penny both hug each other and tell each other what happened over the time they haven't seen each other.

"Wait...that's another sister of yours?" Tim asks.

"Yeah, that's my younger sister..." Gumball says smiley.

"Well then..." Tim says astonished.

Then the eight start walking together down the side walk...

**Sorry this chapter was so short, and boring...but maybe I might just put some action and romance in the story...it would be kinda hard to do so because of CandiceWattersons OC, but I guess I could come up with ways to fix those complications...Anyways, if any of you guys have ideas you want to share, you can message me, or review this... ilovecarrie89 out.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

**Sup guys...sorry for chapter three only having talk in it, but now its time for action! Anyways, in this chapter, I'll be adding another OC who Tim knows...Also I would like to thank ArcLight Fire77, Lexboss, and CandiceWatterson again for letting me use their OC's.(THANK YOU!)Anyways, I'm going to put as much action in this as possible. Enjoy. :)**

The eight walked talking for 30 minutes by now...

"Okay, would you rather...kiss a donkey, or bite a spider?" Darwin says playing along with the game "Would you Rather."

"I would rather kiss a donkey, because I hate spiders..." Gumball says laughing.

Suddenly they hear someone come around the corner...it was some fox dude and another ghost...they were both boys. Then they notice Tim and stare at Tim. Tim starts to notice them...then he starts look pretty angry...

"What in the heck are THEY doing here?!" Tim says angrily but quietly...

"Who, you mean those two boys?" Kira asks.

"Yeah, there's Micah, the fox, and Jose, the ghost, he was born one like you...and went through ghost puberty...he's able to kick some serious but." Tim says remembering something.

**Flashback**

"Okay honey, try to make new friends, love you!" Margaret says to Tim.

"Okay mom, love you too!" Tim replies waving back at his mom.

Tim was at school, and he was happy to be there.

Suddenly, two boys walk over to Tim.

"So, you love you mommy don't you, huh?" a certain fax says in a mocking voice, then the fox pushes Tim to the ground,"You're such a wimp! HA HA!"

"Yeah a wimp!" another voice says.

The two boys were Micah and Jose.

Micah kicks Tim in the side of the ribs. The Jose spits on Tim.

*RIIIIIIING*

The bell rings.

"You better not tell anyone or we'll get you again!" Micah says to Tim.

Too hurt and sad to say anything, Tim just nodded in agreement.

**End of flashback**

"I was so hurt that day." Tim says with a tear on his cheek...

"You alright dude?" Gumball asks.

"Yeah..." Tim replies wiping his tear...

"Hey WIMP!" Micah yells.

Tim starts getting angry...

"Wimpity Wimpity WIMP!" Jose yells.

Tim collapses.

"AHHHHHH!" Kira screams.

Suddenly, Tim wakes back up, then gets back up...but there seems to be something different about him...his fur turns completely black. His eyes turn darker, then to jet black.

"You should have known not to screw with me..." Tim says in a dark voice.

"We ain't afraid of you, come on Jose lets show this piece of crap what we can do!" Micah yells.

Micah swings hard and fast, so fast that it was an invisible punch. Suddenly Tim catches his hand.

**That's the end of this chapter, also this is a cliffhanger...what will happen next? I would like to thank CandiceWatterson, ArcLight Fire77, and Lexboss again for letting me use their OC's. And I hope you guys liked my new OC's: Micah and Jose. Hope you guys enjoyed this. See ya next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

**Last time, we were about to have a fighting scene. So lets have that. But first I'm going to thank ArcLight Fire77, Lexboss, and CandiceWatterson. Anyways, sit back, and enjoy the fighting.**

"His fur is all black...kinda evil looking..." Kira says a little scared.

"Uh...I think something is about to do something!" Gumball screams.

"You guys stand back!" Tim yells in his deep, dark voice.

Suddenly Tim roars and a huge force pushes both of the bullies back!

"Ouch!" Micah says with pain

"Yowch!" Jose said with great pain.

The two bullies then started to turn darker in complexion also. The bullies were turning the same way Tim did.

"Okay, so you wanna play dirty?" Micah asks angrily in a dark voice,"then we will play along!" Then Micah started in for a heart punch. He was successful.

"*COUGH COUGH*" Tim coughs up blood,"someone help!"

"Alright!"Endo says speeding up for a punch.

"Me too!" a voice says.

Endo pauses.

Everyone looks up...they see another cat, a blood red cat.

"Need help Tim?" says the blood red cat.

"S-Sam?" says Tim faintly.

"Yeah, It's me!" Sam says,"Now you want help?"

"YES!" Tim says painfully as Micah starts to kick Tim in the gut.

Suddenly, Sam vanishes. Then, she appears and punches Micah in the spine. Micah was stunned. He collapsed. Tim started to get up and head for Jose. Tim then punched Jose so hard in the face that Jose fainted.

"Hey Tim, nice shot," Sam says.

Tim turns back to purple and black.

"What the what!?" Gumball shouts in confusion.

"Oh, um...let me introduce ya'll to my best friend Sam..." Tim says and he starts to blush quickly...(remember Tim has known Sam for a long time...just saying.)

"Wow, you guys fight good!" Kira says,"can you guys tell me how to do that?"

Darwin goes over to Tim...they start talking.

"Dude, I can tell you and her known each other for a long time..." Darwin says,"do you have feelings for her?"

"Yeah," Tim says blushing.

"Thenask her out...she must love or like you enough to have nearly killed someone." Darwin says.

"Okay, I'll do it..." Tim says determined.

Tim walks to Sam. They talk a while. Then Sam starts to blush. Then they hug each other. Tim walks back over to Darwin.

"Thanks dude...it's official! Were dating!" Tim says excitedly yet quietly.

Endo notices, then smiles. Then he gives a thumbs up...Gumball, who had his jaw dropped, finally closed it, then also gave a thumbs up...but Tim new there were more coming...

**Hey guys! I finally added some small romance...next chapter will be filled with actual romance! Anyways, how about that cliffhanger huh? And the sadly small fight...which was still a bit good...Anyways, next chapter, will be coming soon! See ya'll!**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

**Sup guys! I'm back! I'm sorry for how short the previous chapters were, but this one may keep you a little busy! I would love to thank Lexboss(FYI: I'm using another one of your OC's, tell me if you're alright with it in the reviews please), ArcLight Fire77(My favorite author! Sorry for not faving you yet...you'll be faved.), aaaannd...CandiceWatterson! You guys have shown a lot of support, Thank you guys! Also thanks for letting me use the OC's...**

**(MONDAY AT SCHOOL)**

Gumball is walking through the halls with Tim to give him the "first class" tour.

"Hey Tim...on Saturday, what was up?"Gumball asks.

"Okay, listen..." Tim says quietly(because there's others around them)"I have a thing I got from my dad...it's called the Darkness."

"Woah!" Gumball says in wonderment.

"Yeah, I'm slightly demonic..." Tim says even quieter, feeling shameful.

"Really?" Gumball asks.

"Yeah..." Tim replies with his head down.

"Well um, there's the library, and there's Science class. My little sister has an "A" in there...just like in every other class..." Gumball says, back into a normal talking volume.

"Who, Anais?" Tim asks.

"Well, I meant Candice, but yeah, Anais also has strait "A's" too." Gumball says feeling dumb.

"Okay, so...hmmm...what class do I go to?" Tim asks, wanting to do something.

"Well...lets look at you're schedule... ...blah blah blah..." Gumball says as he looks through Tim's schedule.

"So where do I go?" Tim asks eager to do something.

"You got all of the same classes as I do..." Gumball says,"Come with me then."

"Okay." Tim says, and then he starts to follow Gumball to Ms. Simians class. They enter, and they see every one of there class mates. Tim sees Sam and chooses to sit next to her, being his girlfriend and all. Gumball sits by Carrie. Ms. Simian seems to be teaching about the human body...and everyone starts to gag.

(OVER AT CANDICE)

Candy is sitting next to her major crush, Leslie...

(CANDICE'S POV)

"Ugh, just ask him out," I tell myself in my mind. Why can't I just stop stalling and ask him out? Oh right...there's everyone around...great. Wait maybe I can secretly pass him a note? How hard can it be? I mean, I'm in the back of the classroom! Alright I'll do it!

(AUTHORS POV)

Candice then hands Leslie a note that says:

Dear Leslie,

Do you want to go out some time? As in a date?

YES or NO -Candy

Leslie opens it quietly. Then he starts to read it. He starts to blush crazily. Then he circles something...but Candice could not see which he circled. "Better it be a surprise I guess," Candy thought.

She opens it, only to see that he circled "Yes."

"Yes!" she screams in her mind. Then she notices a letter left by Leslie. It said:

Dear Candy,

Wow! I can't believe you finally asked me out! How about we go to the park to have our first date!

XOXO- Leslie.

She blushes madly. "Wow, he liked me too?" Candice thought. She looks over at Leslie and he winks at her, bringing her near a fainting point. But she did not faint.

(OVER AT TIM AND SAM)

"Hey, Sammy." Tim says a little flirty.

"Yes Timmypoo?" Sam says back flirty also.

"Oh, I see you came up with a little name for me too..." Tim says,"anyways, I'm wondering if you want to go to the park later, you know for our first date..."

"Really? That's not a bad idea...Timmypoo!" she says, reminding Tim, once more, of his little pet name.

"Thanks, so well meet there strait after school or what?" Tim asks.

"At least 4:00..." Sam says.

"Okay Sammy, see you at four!" Tim says confidently.

"Well someone's sounding confident?" Sam replies in a flirty way.

(OVER AT GUMBALL AND CARRIE)

"So...Carrie, you wanna head to the park for a date?" Gumball asks Carrie.

"When?" Carrie asks.

"At 4:00 after school...I'll walk you." Gumball says hoping she'll come...

"Yeah!" Carrie says excitedly.

"Cool!" Gumball says happily.

(OVER AT ENDO AND KIRA)

Endo starts leaning over to Kira to talk...

"Hey, love, do you want to go to the park around four?" Endo asks quietly.

Kira starts to get a smile on her face...one that says 'yes yes yes yes yes yeeesss!' She then contains her feelings and then says,"Yes I would!"

Endo then sits back and smiles...Kira then starts talking to him.

"So, Endo, what will you be wearing?" Kira asks in a flirty way.

Endo then blushes...then starts chuckling because of the saying "What are you wearing?"

"What's so funny?" Kira asks.

"Oh, nothing...*CHUCKLE*" Endo says continuously chuckling.

"No, seriously, whats funny?" Kira asks a little annoyed.

*RIIIIIINNNG*

"Time for second period," says.

(I'M JUST GOING TO DO QUICK PERIODS)

SECOND PERIOD:

Nothing happened in there except for Tobias coming in with TP stuck to his sneakers. Every one started to laugh...

THIRD PERIOD:

It was pretty good, they all played dodge ball, everyone had fun, except Gumball, who was getting out all the time. The team Gumball was on always won though. If it wasn't for Lexi's awesome throws, and Candice's good catches, they would have not beat Tina, Jamie, and all the other people on the other team.

(SKIP TO LAST PERIOD BECAUSE THE OTHERS WERE BORING)

LAST PERIOD:

This period was fun because everyone got to talk when "spaced out" from his weird drink.

(END OF SCHOOL)

Gumball, Endo, Lexi, Candy, Darwin, and Carrie started for home and waited for four o-clock.

(FOUR O-CLOCK)

"Okay, see ya mom!" Gumball said as he left out the door.

Suddenly, Carrie appeared.

"Um, were you here waiting?" Gumball asked a little freaked out.

"Yeah, you did say you were going to walk me to the park." she reminds him.

"Okay, shall we go?" Gumball says in a fancy way.

"Why yes we shall!" Carrie says in the same fancy tone as Gumball.

(AT THE PARK)

"Okay, were here, so what should we do?" Carrie asks.

"I think we should just lay back-" Gumball then lays on the grass,"and relax..."

"Okay.." Carrie says with a smirk.

Then she followed Gumball, and lied next to him. She then got closer. Then Gumball scooted close enough to be able to cuddle with her.

"Hey Gumball, hey Carrie!" says a familiar cheerful voice.

"Kira, what are you and Endo doing here?" Carrie asks a little annoyed.

"What are you two doing here?" Kira asks back.

"Were on a date," Gumball says seriously.

"Really? Well so are we!" Endo says in his British voice.

"Okay...we'll let you lay down next to us..." Gumball says in a surrendering tone.

"We were going to do that anyway!" Kira says.

"Okay." Gumball says.

Then they all hear four more familiar voices...It was Tim and Sam, and Candice and Leslie, and Lexy and Blast(Lexboss's other OC). Endo, Gumball, Carrie, and Kira all groan...

**That's the end of this chapter. Looks like there were a "fifths date" by mistake. Anyways it's a little exciting how Lexi and Blast were also going to the park for a date! Anyways, I'll make some more chapters later! Thanks again Lexboss, ALF, and CandiceWatterson. Peace out! -ilovecarrie89(Tim)**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

**Hey guys it's me again! I've been anxious to make another chapter! Anyways thanks for the reviews! And thanks to CandiceWatterdon, ArcLight Fire77, and Lexboss for letting me use their OC's! So just some fill in for this chapter: there's going to be some action, some drama and probably some other stuff! Anyways, enjoy!**

The six others walk over to where Carrie and Gumball, and Endo and Kira were laying. Then they lie down where they desire.

"Great...more guys and there dates," Gumball says annoyed. Then he took out his phone to text his mom.

(ON GUMBALLS PHONE)

GUMBALL: Hey mom, me, Lexi, Endo, and Candy are going to be out for a while...

NICOLE: Sure Gumball, be back at least by 8-o-clock, Okay honey?

GUMBALL: Okay mom, love you.

NICOLE: Love you too, Gummypuss!

(END OF CONVERSATION)

Gumball puts his phone up.

"Okay...now what should we do?" Gumball asks.

"How about we just lay under the sky." Lexi says as she cuddles up to Blast.

"Eh, I want to also chap." Endo says as Kira is hugging on him looking up at the partially cloudy sky.

"Okay then..." Gumball says.

Candy is cuddling with Leslie. Gumball looks at them...then everyone else starts looking. Candice and Leslie start to notice everyone looking at them. They start to blush.

"I can't believe I just noticed you guys are actually dating...kinda cute actually..." Lexi says grinning.

"Wait you guys just noticed we were dating?" Candice says.

"Yeah kinda..." the rest of them say.

"Well, I thought you guys were just on a play date..." Gumball said.

"Ummmmmmm..." Leslie says blushing...

"A play date? Gumball you're silly!" Candice says laughing.

"Gumball..." Leslie said

"Yeah?" Gumball answered.

"Are you alright with me dating your sister?" Leslie asked.

"Yeah, I don't mind..." Gumball said,"but wait 'till mom hears about this Candice."

"What do you mean?" Candice asked with some worry.

"When mom hears about this, boy will she be in your beeswax!" Gumball says chuckling.

"What?" Candice screamed.

"Yep, when I used to be in love with Penny, mom would always be checking my emails, and trying to get me and her together, and man am I glad I stopped loving her." Gumball said.

"Oh no!" Candice said quietly,"Gumball, please don't tell mom..."

"I won't, but she'll find out sooner or later!" Gumball teased.

Then Blast got up quickly.

"What's up, Blast?" Gumball asked worried.

"Get your little sister and Leslie out of here, something threatening is here," Blast commanded.

Then Tim got up.

"W-whats going on?" Gumball asks getting Candy and Leslie.

"Were going to have a beat down," Blast says, then he signals Tim, Lexi, Kira, Sam, Endo, and Carrie.

Gumball then gets Leslie and Candy out of the park to his house.

(6 MINUTES LATER)

"Mom! Keep these two here! It's an emergency!" Gumball says.

"But Why?" Nicole asks.

"What did I just say?" Gumball says with the same eyes his mom had when she passed her "limit."

Nicole started to understand what kind of emergency it was, then she nodded for him to go.

(6 MORE MINUTES LATER)

Gumball is back at the park. Then he sees that Endo, Kira, Tim, Lexi, Blast, and Sam are surrounded by some people. They were all dark like Tim was on Saturday. Gumball then starts thinking.

GUMBALLS POV:

Oh gosh! How are they gonna beat them all! Oh gosh!

AUTHORS POV:

Gumball then starts to grow angrier and angrier.

"The LIMIT!" Gumball screams.

He then to run up to one of the guys who was in his dark form and slashes his back with his claws. Blood splattered on Gumballs face. Then he heads for another person who was a wolf, and done a X-Slice on his belly.(Good thing no guts went every where). More blood splattered. That gave the others have a chance to chip in to killing the rest. Tim done one of his roars, which made one "darkness" dude start flying towards Sam's fist thus creating a combo move of pain. Endo was pounding another guy. He was so quick! Then for Endo's finishing move, he done a speed punch, which made the dude he was fighting spit up blood. Lexi was also passed her limmit. She made the evil dudes drop like flies. Blast and Gumball then go back to back punching the crap out of the Darkness group of boys. Then Carrie was possessing them and making them have over pumped blood, and making them die from popped blood vessels.

Finally, they knocked out/killed all the rest of them. But they had to wash up...

It was 7:37 when they snuck to Gumball's back yard to get washed. The girls did not wash up for certain reasons.(You guys know what I'm talking about). Gumball got them with water anyways...but then the girls decided to play along...

They played in the water for at least 14 minutes...then they stopped...that day was terrible but had a great end!

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading this chapter of my fanfiction. There's going to be more where that came from. Sorry it got a bit bloody... :(**

**I Hope you guys liked it though...see ya'll! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

**Hey guys...me again, sorry for the really bloody battle last chapter...but this chapter, I'm adding a surprise OC to my story. I would love to say thank you and you're welcome to Dante Watterson! Also, I would love to thank ALF, Lexboss, and CandiceWatterson! You guys are the coolest, including you, Dante! Anyways lets get back to whats happening in the story now.**

They were all wet(NO NASTY COMMENTS!)and were just looking under the stars...they wondered what was in the universe...and why there was the bad guys...

"Gumball, time to come home!" Nicole yells so loud that even those dead guys in the morgue could hear her.(Sorry...too grim...)

"Mom, I'm right here!" Gumball screams.

"Oh, sorry honey, it's time for your friends to go home, okay." Nicole says.

Carrie and Blast go home, but Kira stays for Endo.

Kira starts to hug Endo. Then he smiles, because of the hug...Gumball says bye to Carrie and kisses her.

After Gumball goes inside, he sees an angry Candice. He walks over to Candice.

"Sorry lil' sis, there were bad guys, and I didn't want you or Leslie here to get hurt..." Gumball says in an apologetic way,"wait...What the What! Leslie is still here?"

"Well you brought us here! So we decided to have our date here!" Leslie said angrily at Gumball.

"Well see ya though, your dad's here to pick you up." Gumball said matter of factly.

"Oh, well see ya Candy, I hope we get to have another night like this one," Leslie said tenderly.

"Me too," Candy said giving him a hug.(Just writing this makes me love more! JK)

Then Leslie left with his dad. Candy then turns to Gumball, who looks like he's crying...

"Young love...*SOB*," He said quietly...

"What? Why are you crying?" Candy asks chuckling.

"Ummmmmm, I'm not crying..." Gumball says in denial, then he runs up to his room.

_**The Next Day At School **_

__"Okay Watterson! Where's my money?" Jamie asks as she punches Gumball in the stomach.

"*COUGH COUGH* I don't have any money!" Gumball says in agony.

"Jamie, stop...leave Gumball alone." a voice says.

"Who's tellin' me what to do?" Jamie asks.

"Dante..." the voice says.

"Dante?" Jamie and Gumball both say.

JAMIES POV:

It's him! Wait I'm starting to feel that weird feeling again...but I want to talk to him. I drop Gumball, at the sight of that two tailed panther/cat thing...ugh! That feeling is starting to bug me!

AUTHORS POV:

"Okay, Gumball go, you'll need to go to the nurses office." Dante says.

"Thanks," said Gumball.

"Your're welcome..." Dante said back.

"You let that dweeb go?" Jamie screamed,"why I ought to!"

Jamie nearly punches him but was blocked...then she tries to...

**What will happen next? Cliffhanger alert! Anyways, did ya'll like Dante Wattersons OC: Dante Watterson? Put stuff in the review! And fav me or follow me! See ya'll!**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

_**Hey guys, it's me! I'm becoming more advanced with the "Bold" and "italic" settings! So my writing may look more like it is in a book...except for these little comments on the top and bottom of the pages...Anyways, I would like to say thanks AND you're welcome to CandiceWatterson and Dante Watterson for asking for me to add ya'll's OC's and letting me use them, and for the tips! Also I will say thanks to ArcLight Fire77 and Lexboss for also letting me use them AND giving me tips. I'd like to thanks all four of ya'll for paying close attention to this...nobody has ever done something like that for me! :) Anyways, done with that long meaningful speech, chapter nine, here we come! Enjoy!**_

__Jamie goes for another punch. He grabs her fist. Then Dante starts to stare at Jamie in a certain way. Suddenly, she calms down.

**JAMIES POV:**

Why am I feeling weird? It's not physically, but emotionally.

**AUTHORS POV:**

"Jamie...I know you're uncomfortable with your new feelings!" Dante says reading her expression in her eyes.

Jamie then leans back on a locker.

"What? What "new" feelings?" Jamie says innocently.

"I can see it in your eyes..." Dante says.

"Okay, so I'm having new feelings...what do you expect me to do? Just blow them all away?" Jamie says looking at the ground...

"Jamie...your feeling...love..." Dante says having a slight blush.

"Love? For who?" she asks a little bit in denial.

"Well...every time I come around you, you start to calm down on the person you're beating up...so what I'm saying is that...you love me..." Dante says blushing.(He's right)

"Love you? Ummmmmmmm, thats not t-true..." Jamie says in denial while blushing crazily...

"Don't worry...I love you too..." Dante says quietly while blushing madly, but not quiet enough to where she can't hear him.

"What? You love me?" Jamie says a little surprised.

"Yes..." Dante says very quietly and quickly.

Jamie starts to squeal, but quietly, so no one heard. Then she hugs him. Then she quickly gets off of him. Then they both start to blush when they realized that was watching...

"I'm going to pretend that I did not see that..." Simian says awkwardly, then she slowly and awkwardly gets out of the scene.

*RIIIIINNNNNNG*

That was the lunch bell. Then Dante had vanished to somewhere mysterious...then Jamie walked to lunch.

**THE LUNCH ROOM**

"Hey guys," Darwin exclaims as he sits next to Gumball.

"Hey, chap," Endo says.

"Darwin, buddy!" Gumball says, then they did the dance they did at the end of "THE THIRD."

"So, anyone see that two tailed leopard/cat?" Gumball gossips.

"You don't mean-" Lexi says a little surprised.

"Oh I mean!" Gumball says smirking.

"DANTE'S BACK!" Lexi and Gumball scream.

"Dante?" Tim asks in curiosity.

"Well, he's practically our brother..." Candice says catching in with the conversation.

"Yeah, he's got this cool thing from his eye, and he can go fury mode!" Gumball says pumped up.

"That sounds really cool!" Tim exclaims.

"It is, duhhh!" Lexi says in a funny tone.

Suddenly, someone walks by, and that someone is Jamie, who is looking love struck...Gumball then tried to ask her why she looked "wrong", but she took it the wrong way and punched the snot out of him.

"Okay, obviously she does not want to be bothered..." Gumball said with pain.

Everyone started to laugh...even Gumball laughed...

_**Sorry guys for the short chapter...chapter 10 coming...anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter...and I hope that you'll like the next one! **_


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

_**Hey guys, it's me! I'm bringing you another chapter of my Fanfiction! I would love to thank ArcLight Fire77, CandiceWatterson, Dante Watterson, and Lexboss for letting me use their OC's, and giving me tips! Anyways, let's get this rolling!**_

__**OUTSIDE AFTER SCHOOL:**

Gumball and the others were walking home from school. They were all planning stuff together.

"Endo and me are going to a food place called "Steaks R Us"(Obviously fake)Kira says.

"Cool, me and Carrie are having alone time tonight, and don't bug us this time," Gumball warned.

"Don't worry, Gumball, me and Sam are going to have 'alone time' together too!" Tim says giggling.

"Don't worry, no nasty stuff..." Sam says playfully punching Tim in the arm.

"I was just kidding!" Tim says chuckling.

"Cool, but who's going to watch Anais and Candice?" Carrie asks concerned about their plans.

"Darwin, please?" Gumball says putting out his lip and making his eyes all watery to make it look like his life depends on it.

"Ugh, fine..." Darwin says giving up.

"Cool, just don't flake out on me!" Gumball said seriously.

"Okay, man, gosh..." Darwin says annoyed.

"Thanks man," Gumball says smiling.

"What about you Lexi?" Kira asks.

"I'm just going to be at the park hanging out with Blast," Lexi says.

"Okay," Kira says back.

*VRRRROOOOM* (Don't know what a motorcycle sound is...)

"Oh, that's him now.!" Lexi says.

Lexi then jumped on the bike with blast, and they headed to the park.

"Okay, now where can I take these two?" Darwin asks annoyed.

"Hmmmmm, take them to the candy shop?" Endo said jokingly.

"Knock it off..." Darwin said even more annoyed.

"Hey, just joking," Endo said with a smile.

They are all at where the Wattersons residence was, and where the Jones residence was across the street. They then depart.

"Okay, do you two have any idea where to go?" Darwin asks Candice and Anais.

"We could go to the mall, but you must keep watch," Anais said.

"Remember, no flaking," Candice said.

"I understand," Darwin says.

**(AT THE WATTERSONS HOUSE)**

"Okay, what movie should we watch?" Gumball asked.

"Hmmm, maybe the new movie, Horror Filmed(Obviously fake)," Carrie said,"It's a horror/comedy where these people get warped into a horror film."

"Do we even-" Gumball started to say,"yes we do."

There was a note on the DVD box.

Dear Gumball,

I went to the store and saw this and thought of you and Carrie...so watch it together.

Love Dad

PS:Don't tell mom that I used her credit card...

"Well then, lets watch!" Gumball said.

**(OVER AT TIM'S HOUSE)**

At Tim's house, his parents were gone too, and so was his brother. He was lucky to have all the aloneness with Sam that he could get.

"I'm enjoying this very much, Tim," Sam said lovingly as she cuddled up to him. Then she noticed that he was quietly sobbing.

"Ummmmmmm." Tim said wiping the tears of his face,"it's the movie...I can't believe they didn't get married..."

"It's okay..." Sam said tenderly...(Weird how he was crying right?)

"Okay..."

They were looking into each others eyes...he looked at how pretty her sparkling sparkling hazel eyes were, and she liked his great white eyes, the way they showed his emotions, the way they showed his love for her...

They then come together for a kiss...but Tim stops to say something...

"I love you..." he says, AND THEN they start to kiss/make out. They kiss, until Tim gets too into it...(If you get what I'm saying ;) )

"Sorry...I was just in the moment," Tim says shamefully.

"I understand...I guess I would have done the same thing...you know..." Sam says.

"Oh?" Tim says...

"Yeah..." Sam says back blushing.

"Cool.." Tim says...

**Sorry for the word shortage. But chapter 11 is coming soon! And sorry for the too romantic parts...anyways see ya'll!**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

_**What's up guys! I'm so excited to be writing another chapter, and this one will be DIRECTLY continued from chapter 10! I would love to thank everyone for reviewing this fanfiction! Also special thanks to ArcLight Fire77, Lexboss, Dante Watterson, and CandiceWatterson! These people have been helping me out, and I feel less ghostly(invisible). Thanks guys! Anyways, lets get to reading! Enjoy!**_

CONTINUED FROM CH 10

(OVER AT ENDO &amp; KIRA AT STEAKS R US!)

"I'm enjoying this very much Endo," Kira says staring at Endo.

"Enjoying what?" Endo asks,"you haven't touched your steak at all."

"Oh...I sort of forgot it was there," Kira says still staring at Endo.

"So, what are you enjoying then?" Endo asks somewhat getting what shes enjoying.

"You," Kira says with a giggle.

"Me? Ohhhhhhhhh," Endo says understandingly. He then takes a look at Kira. 'Shes so beautiful, and even more in that somewhat dress,' Endo thought.

"..." Endo stays silent, staring at her. Then his eyes travel to her(Ahem)"breast plate." Then quickly to her eyes...(EVERYONE KNOWS THAT GUYS LIKE "BREAST PLATES" ALRIGHT!)[Thank God for shades ;)] He then starts to see more beauty in her...then pays the checks, and gets up, then grabs her hand...

"Where are we going," she asks.

"You'll see, love," Endo says with a small smile on his face.

"Okay!" Kira says happily wondering what type of surprise he has in store.

(AT THE MALL)

Darwin was at a food court in the mall with Candice and Anais.

"Darwin, can we go somewhere else? Were sort of, you know bored," Anais asks.

"No, there's nothing fun about this place..." Darwin says annoyed.

Suddenly, Candice's, who was right next to Anais, eyes started to turn yellow, and glowing. She has went passed her limit. Suddenly after that she started to have little lightning things flow around her. Then it happens...a huge force pushes on Darwin and he starts to fly back wards...

"AHHHHH! Okay! Okay, we'll go somewhere different!" Darwin screams in fear.

"Okay!" Candice says cheerfully and then shes back to normal.

"Wow, your limit is a lot worse than moms," Anais says quietly white as a ghost from fear.

"Thanks!" Candice says happily.

So then they go to the arcade in the mall.

(OVER AT THE PARK)

Lexy and Blast are sitting on a bench at the park. They are cuddling each other. Then they see everyone looking...then Blast does something about it.

"Mind your own gosh darn business!" Blast yells so loud that the ground starts to rumble. Then they do.

"Thanks," Lexi says.

"You're welcome," Blast says.

(BACK OVER AT THE WATTERSON's RESIDENCE)

"Okay, would you rather...eat a light bulb, or punch a mace?" Gumball asked Carrie.

"Punch a mace," Carrie says giggling.

"Why?" Gumball asked dumbly.

"DUHHH, because I won't die from punching a mace!" Carrie says matter of factly.

"Okay then, your turn..." Gumball said.

"Would you rather kiss me again, or kiss me again..." Carrie asks grinning.

"Wait, why is there no oth-" Gumball was cut off by Carrie tackling him, and then kissing. Boy did they kiss for a while...they kissed for 6 minutes...(DAAAAAAAAAAANG.)

It was 9-o-clock by the time the stopped.

_**Sorry guys, had to cut off this chapter for specific reasons...homework reasons...anyways there was a tiny bit of pervertness in here(Sorry, but it's true, guys like (ahem)"breast plates", but that's not the only thing we care about...we like them for who they are!) Anyways, I again added some romance to spice this up, sorry it was too short...again...but next chapter will be longer(I promise) Anyways, I'll see ya'll!**_


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

_**Hey guys, it's me again! I am bringing you another chapter of the New Kid in Elmore! Anyways, I'm going to thank CandiceWatterson, ArcLight Fire77, Dante Watterson, and Lexboss again for letting me use their OC's, giving me tips, and telling me what I need to put, and when I need to put it! To be honest, I love ya'll guys! I love everyone! But those certain people I favor! Anyways, lets get off of me rambling, and more words!**_

Carrie and Gumball were playing poker(NO BETS)when Nicole and Richard got home.

"So, what went on while we were gone?" Nicole asks Gumball in a serious tone.

"Nothing...um...that serious mom," Gumball said blushing.

"He's right..." Carrie said matter of factly.

"Good thing he kept it safe, am I right Nicole, I mean he's not ready fo-" Richard said as Nicole made him stop what he was about to say.(You guys know...)

"Ummmm, Richard lets just keep some stuff secret for now, okay..." Nicole says awkwardly.

"Mom...I already know what he was about to say...I'm not a child anymore..." Gumball says seriously.

"Okay," Nicole says sighing, and then she went on to Richard about how shes scared of Gumball growing up...(TYPICAL MOTHERS...well...most of the time... :( )

"Okay Gumball's girlfriend, your parents want you home alright," Richard says trying to get out of hearing Nicole's BS...

"Sorry Carrie...I'll see you tomorrow?" Gumball said.

"Yeah," Carrie said,"luckly tomorrow's Saturday so..."

"Wow...this week went fast," Gumball said nearing Carrie.

"Not now Gumball..." Carrie said pointing to Nicole...

"Gotcha!" Gumball says.

"See ya!" Gumball says in a romantic way.

"Here, have one of these," Carrie said in the same tone, then she blew him a kiss. He "caught it" and winked. And Carrie giggled. Gumball then went inside, just to see his mother crying about "young love" or something.

**(OVER AT TIM'S HOUSE)**

Tim was cuddling with Sam. They were now watching a comedy. They were laughing out loud(LOL).

*Well, you're MOM!* (MOVIE)

"Haha," Tim laughed,"I love You're Mom!"(Fake movie title.)

"I know! Haha!" Sam exclaimed.

Then the movie ended and the credits were playing.

They looked into each others eyes, about to come in for another kiss of the night. Suddenly, Tim's mom, comes in giggling with Tim's dad doing something that was to make her giggle, but [luckly] Sam and Tim could not see. Then Margaret started to notice Tim and Sam looking at her.

"John stop, Tim and Sam are on the couch..." Margaret says.

"Huh, Tim and Sam...OH GOSH!" John says,"y-you guys didn't see that did you?"

"See what?" Tim asks a little freaked.

"Nothing...but Sam has to-" John starts to say.

"Dad, can she stay over?" Tim asks excitedly!

"U-ummmmm, sure..." John says relentlessly.

"ALRIGHT!" Tim screams!

"BUT, no funny business! Ya'll can stay up, but no malarkey!" John says.

"W-what?We aren't going to have sex DAD!" Tim says blushing madly.

"Cool...now excuse us please," John says calmly.

Both Margaret and John run into their room. Then Tim smiles at Sam, and Sam starts to grin...then they both think:This is my chance to get EVEN closer!

Then they just stay up till Tim's mom and dad went to sleep...

**End of this chapter! The next one will have the unbelievable happen...But you guys will need to wait till I make it! Anyways, I'll be thinking of more stuff for this story! Oh and I'm coming up with another story about the Amazing World of Gumball called Gangsters Paradise! It will be rated M so watch out! -ilovecarrie89 (Tim)**


End file.
